


Easy Bake

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Living Together [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise attempts to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Bake

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/98984799642/drabble-kisekasa-baking) from tumblr.

In theory, baking should have been a breeze. It’s not as if Kise is completely _hopeless_ in the kitchen - after all, he does know to whip up a simple stir-fry and boil his own bowl of ramen when the need arises.

However, none of that leaves him prepared to deal with the daunting task of baking cookies, however, as he discovers when he’s frowning at the coagulated mess on the baking pan.

“Is this how it’s supposed to look like?” he asks Kasamatsu, who’s sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over his books, and frowning.

Kise waits for a second, then two, then when five seconds have passed, he decides to take action. “ _Senpai_ ,” he whines, leaning across the table and and waving his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face.

With a sigh, Kasamatsu looks up from his books. He gives Kise an exasperated look. “Kise, I haven’t been your senior in over three years, you know that.”

In times of great need (and desperation), Kise does the one thing that he knows will work.

He pouts.

Several seconds pass, and then Kasamatsu snaps his book shut, a loud sigh escaping his lips. “If I flunk my midterms, I’m blaming it on you,” he threatens, but Kise knows that it’s an empty threat. Kasamatsu is, after all, practically on the dean’s list. The professors _love_ him.

“Well,” Kasamatsu begins, when he reaches Kise’s side and stares at the same mess. “to answer your question, no, these don’t look like cookies.”

Kise feels his shoulders slump, dejected. He had followed Murasakibara’s instructions very carefully, making sure to read and re-read again the steps he had scribbled and handed to Kise yesterday, when Kise had dropped by the cafe where his old schoolmate was working at.

He’s never failed at something so badly on his first try before. He’s not sure what he’s doing wrong.

“Is it even edible?” Kasamatsu asks, curious. He leans close. “It does smell nice, though.”

Kise pokes at the top part of the congealing mess, breaking the surface. Half a second later, he yanks his hand back, yelping because _holy shit it’s still hot_. “Ow ow _owww_ \--” he sucks on his finger, trying to relieve some of the pain.

He can hear Kasamatsu sighing deeply. “Kise—” he begins, and Kise winces, partly from the pain and partly because he knows he’s about to be scolded, judging from Kasamatsu’s tone of voice.

Except instead of a lecture, he feels warm fingers on hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

“Let me take a look,” Kasamatsu says, his voice oddly kind, soothing. Kise blinks, confused by the tone of his voice but lets him inspect his finger anyway.

“You’ll be fine,” Kasamatsu says, finally.“Just, be careful next time.”

“Okay,” Kise starts to say, and then almost chokes when Kasamatsu lifts Kise’s hand up, closer towards his face, and kisses the tip of his finger, gently.

“There,” Kasamatsu says, sounding satisfied even though his ears are red and Kise’s cheeks are heating up and he’s thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ , his cookies were a success after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.


End file.
